Kryptarium Prison Blues
by Evelyn Rogue
Summary: The Elemental Masters we're all taken to Kryptarium prison. With a dangerous and irate SOG goon as their new Warden, nasty prison food, and the fate of the future on their minds, they all must survive together and each other, in the process understandstanding one another just a little better.
1. chapter 1

Karlov was the last resistance fighter wrestled off the transport.

UV let out a cackle as she stopped her bike, pelting the prisoners in a wave of sand.

"You may have caught us, but you won't catch Lloyd. The resistance NEVER quits!" Griffin snarled at her in hopes of getting some reaction.

She merely smiled and flipped her visor up.

"That may be so, but without you, he stands a much better chance of being captured. Besides... You have much, _bigger_ things to worry about." Her harrowing gaze caused Misako to shrink in panic. "Alright, boys, get them inside.

-B-

The chains connecting them all clanked as the SOG in charge of aquanting them with their new 'home' yanked it harshly.

The prison loomed over them, a massive complex of walls and prison cells, one wall still crumbled and resting in the dirt.

"What happened there?" Shade asked, gripping the length of chain in front of him and casting his gaze at the rubble.

Misako said nothing, a pang of guilt and worry squeezing her heart.

-B-

Inside, the elemental masters and Misako we're patted down and given neon orange prison uniforms.

"Man! " Griffin groaned glancing down at himself. "This is _soo_ not my color."

"Could be worse moter mouth. Just shut up and deal with it." Pale grumbled.

They we're re-chained and led into the massive complex, a large circular room with prison cells lining all the way up to the ceiling.

A large hole in one of walls on floor level revealed a locker room, the hole barred off by yellow tape.

Everyone stopped to stare at it before being roughly pushed on.

"How is he still alive?" Tox asked, eyeing the hole over her shoulder.

"He barely was." Misako whispered, unable to look at the damage that severely injured her son.

"Who?" Shade asked, completely oblivious.

"Lloyd fought his father here roughly a week ago. And lost badly. He was thrown through a minimum of three walls... that one included." Pale not so tactfully revealed.

"Yeah, it was on live television. Didn't you see it?" Tox asked.

Shade shook his head. "I don't have a TV. Never really wanted one."

"Show a little respect!" Karlov boomed, right in the ear of the SOG, effectively making him flinch.

Noting the womancs sudden slump of shoulders- "Are you alright , Misako?" Griffin asked, glaring over his shoulder at the two tactless masters.

Fighting to stifle a sob, Misako shook her head.

"How can I be? I watched my son nearly get killed by his own father. Right in this very room." She hoarsly whispered. The others felt guilty, but before anyone could console her-

"Silence!"

All heads snapped up as the SOG in the lead stopped abruptly. Karlov didn't get the memo and kept walking, bumping into the skinnier man and causing all the resistance members to bump into his back.

A tall goon, face painted white, an eye patch over his left with a scar peaking out, a long purple over coat, black tank top, and brown jeans approached them with purpose in his steps.

"Welcome to Kryptarium prison, you worthless scum eating bottom feeders!" There we're a few chuckles at the rather absurd nickname.

"I've been called a lot of things." Shade huffed. "But that certainly is not one of them."

The goon grew redfaced.

"I said Silence!"

There we're quite a few eyerolls, but no one actually said anything.

"You all are traitors against Lord Garmadon and his empire, and you can be certain you will regret it." He began pacing and waving his arms emphatically. "You are to be in your cell from 6 p.m to 6 a.m." He slammed his fist into his hand.

"You will work from 6:30 till noon and have twenty minutes to eat. Then you will continue your work. At 5 p.m. you will have twenty minutes to eat, and thirty minutes to shower and be back in your cells." He stopped pacing and jumped in Shade's face. "If _anyone_ gives me trouble. You go to the pit! "

Gagging, Shade fought not to grimace at the goon's rancid breath.

"Am I understood?" The goon bellowed.

"Yeah, sure. Crystal clear your stinkyness." Shade hoarsly ground out.

"That is Stryker sir to you." The goon- or rather Stryker hissed. "Am. I. Clear? "

"Yes, Stryker sir." Misako agreed, not wanting any of her newfound allies to wind up in this pit place so soon.

It was going to be a long day.

 ** _Author's note._**

 **So. Anyone who's already seen episode 90, probably knows this isn't the way things played out in Kryptarium prison, but I began writing this before that.** **I have most of the story written, but it will hopefully be just as entertaining.** **I don't own ninjago, only my own little hate worthy character Stryker, but that's about it.** **Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you stop that infernal pacing?" Neuro snapped at Griffin, the master of speed who was stalking back and forth.

The orange clad speedster shot him a murderous glare before continuing to pace.

"He's fine." Neuro stated after a moment, having read Turner's mind.

"Okay- that just ain't right. My mind is not an open book for you to just- just read!"

Nuero rolled his eyes before curtly sighing, "Sorry force of habit. But Lloyd is fine. They haven't caught him yet."

"How do you know?" Griffin asked, pulling himself up onto the top bunk and trying to put a little fluff into the nearly flat pillow.

"Most of the SOG stationed here are sleeping in the lobby. There's also a TV there. According to talk amongst the rabble, Lloyd and the others are still on the run."

"Good." Griffin muttered, giving up on the pillow and leaning back with his arms supporting his head.

-B-

Tox knew something was wrong with Misako as soon as they were shoved into their shared cell.

She barely knew the woman, but Tox had seen a fierce protective ness in the elder woman's gaze. Yes, truly Misako cared for her son.

"Are- are you... Uh. Alright?" Tox asked, inwardly facepalming. Comforting people was NOT her expertise.

"Oh, yes, I suppose." Misako sighed, glancing up.

Earlier, the gray haired woman had been more open; but now some sort of mental shield was up, her face nearly impassive.

"Funny, 'cause I sure wouldn't be." Shrugged the master of poison.

"It's nothing." Misako grumbled, looking away.

"Look. We don't know each other that well. I get it. Believe me. But we're stuck together for the time being, and we're together in this whole... " Tox waved her finger in the air. "Resistance thing."

"I'm just lamenting my incapability as a mother." Misako plastered on a fake smile, obvious to only those who we're adept at the art. Tox figured this woman was well aquanted with the technique.

"You seem like a great mom. More than mine ever was." Tox hissed, staring out the cell door.

"Thank you, but I didn't use to be." Misako left it at that, turning on the bunk to face the wall, her back to the master of toxin.

Tox, who had decided not to push any farther, raised an eyebrow and filed the tidbit away for future reference.

It was a moment later, that the cell door clinked open.

Both Misako and Tox were relatively surprised when two goons wrestled Pixal inside.

"Get your hands off of me!" Pixal shouted, attempting to yank her hands free.

"Getin' there!" One shouted, kicking her inside.

"Pixal!" Misako shouted, hopphopping off the bed, running forwards, and helping the nindroid up.

"Sorry, I'm late. I managed to give them the slip but was re-captured and broight here."

"Do you want to take my bunk? You look tired."

"As a nindroid, it is physically impossible for me to be exhausted. You on otherhand need your sleep."

"Welcome to jail." Tox huffed waving her hand in the air.

"Thank you." Pixal chuckled with a quirked eyebrow.

-B-

"Twenty-nine bottles of cola on the wall, twenty-nine bottles of cola; take one down and pass it around twenty-eight bottles of cola on the wall!" Karlov sang as Shade and Pale covered their ears.

Due to infrastructure damage, the trio had been forced to share a two person cell.

After a bit of a shouting match, Pale had earned the paper thin mattress on the floor, whilst Shade and Karlov took the bunk.

"Karlov," Shade called, but the man of metal ignored him. "KARLOV!" shouted the master of ash.

"Oh, I am sorry, friend Shade. Are you well?" Karlov asked in his broken speech.

"Yeah, look , Karlov. I'm really tired, let's get some sleep. Okay?" Shade was trying to be nice, because he was finally too exhausted to snap or shoot out some snarky remark.

"Karlov, understand. Will sing quieter now!"

"No, no, Karlov, that's not what I-"

"Twenty-eight bottles of cola-"

Shade groaned as Karlov launched back into his merry tune, the master of ash gripping the pillow in ashen colored knuckles and yanking it over his head.

It was going to be a long night.

 ** _Author's note-_**

 ** _Hiya guys, so thankyou to the guest that pointed out... I had forgotten Pixal. Yeah, I'm kicking myself for that one. Anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic week, and I'll see you in the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud bugle blared through the prison walls, awakening evryone from their uneasy slumber.

"All right, scum eaters, everyone get a move on!" Stryker's voice echoed through a megaphone like an echo in a valley.

Most people in the prison harbored an uncanny hate for their "overlord" warden, and the elemental masters were quickly learning why.

As they were marched along the balconies, Stryker eyed them with an utterly hate filled gaze.

Misako noted several familiar faces through the crowd, mostly people UV had broadcasted capturing, including the city commissioner.

-B-

Apparently "work' was fixing all the damage the prison had sustained in the fight between Lloyd and his father; the elemental masters being put to work to set the prison to rights.

Misako was dragged off to the kitchen, presumably to wash dishes and cook food.

No one was complaining; she did make a mean cupcake after all.

Half of the prisoners were herded outside to work on the outer walls, while the others worked inside.

Shade was stooped over a pile of cement, hand mixing it with a too-short rusty shovel.

Next to him was Griffin, working slightly faster due to his super speed.

Under his breath, Shade mumbled words that his mother would have fainted upon hearing; the master of shadow completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from the master of speed

After a few minutes of hard labor, Griffin stepped back and wiped his sweaty brow with a cement stained sleeve.

"Man, this stinks." The master of speed complained.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have gotten caught." Shade agreed, jamming his shovel into the pile and stopping to rub his lower back.

"Well, yeah, but I was referring to this." Turner gestured vaguely to the cement pile in front of them.

"What's in it?"

Shade shrugged, a crinkle in his gray brow.

"Hey! Back to work!" Stryker snapped.

-B-

"I thought being defeated by a buffoon in an Oni mask was bad, but this is beyond humiliating." Neuro groaned as he scraped the toothbrush across the porcelain toilet seat for the umpteenth time.

"Karlof will make toilet shiny and clean..." The master of metal hummed. "While I think of... Ah escape plan." He added upon seeing the master of the mind's flabbergasted glance.

"Lloyd better be coming up with something." Nuero continued, inwardly knowing it would be a long time before anyone was rescued.

Unlike the others, the master of the mind knew Lloyd was only 15; he had seen into the kid's mind and saw way more than he wanted to.

In one sense, he felt bad about all the tragedy the legendary fifteen year old green ninja had plowed through; and in another, he couldn't help but look up to someone much younger than him as a source of strength.

"Green ninja is smart. He'll think of some plan." Karlof faithfully replied.

Nuero sighed. "I hope you're right."

-B-

Misako stirred a pot of gruel, the gag worthy smell just about killing her. She wasn't allowed to change the recipe to make it more tolerable; but had to serve it as it was. How humiliating.

The concoction bubbled, oozing off her spoon when she lifted it from the batter. This was ignoring the snot green color the goop had taken on.

"Hey!" One SOG, called with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Isn't a cook supposed to taste her own cooking?"

Misako eyed the bubbling green concoction in a panic, thinking up any defense she could. Ah yes.

"Well of course. I'd like to know who put all the ingredients into this pot, along with the water. They're the real cook; I'm just helping by stirring it."

The SOG goon flinched, and muttered, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Misako couldn't stop the sigh of relief that fled her lips once he was gone.

-B-

"Ugh, this is ruining my nails!" Tox shuddered, glaring down at her now scuffed forest green nails.

"It is fortunate that I do not have that incovienence." Pixal replied, earning an eyeroll from Tox.

"Another block please." Pale huffed as he pressed another brick into the cement.

Grumbling under her breath, Tox complied, dropping the brick into his outstretched hand none to gently.

The hole revealing the locker room was halfway patched, and he would say none to sloppily if Pale was the bragging type.

The work went on in silence, no one really in the mood for small talk with their defeat hanging over their heads.

"He caught sun stroke!" Someone shouted from behind.

Pale and Tox turned to see what one of the goons was complaining about, surprised to see Bilobo being half dragged by one of the guards.

"Give him some water and put him back to work inside. I don't have time for this." Stryker demanded, turning on his heel and walking back towards the main entrance.

He felt a pair of eyes trained on his back, and whipped around to lock eyes with Pale.

"What are you looking at , worm?"

All eyes twitched over to the group, and Pale flinched.

"Nothing, Mr. Stryker, sir." Muttered the Master of light, before whipping back around to face his work again.

 _ **-Author's Note-**_ _ **Well guys, I watched the finale today! If you guys have seen it, awesome! If you haven't you're missing out.**_ _ **I'll try to make this story line up with episode 94, but I plan on having fun in the mean time. Thanks to everyone who's left comments, and thankyou to those of you who pointed out my mistakes.**_ _ **Till next time-**_ _ **Darkwolf.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch time was a welcomed by the weary prisoners several hours later.

All the inmates, including the ones from outside, were herded into a straight line along one of the white brick walls.

A bowl was shoved unceremoniously into each person's hand, while a follow up guard served the slop from a pot on a rolling cart.

Slop. Slop. Slop.

The wet sound of the bubbling mush made Griffin's stomach churn in unpleasant ways, the thought of actually ingesting that junk making his stomach flip.

Nuero's nose wrinkled as the flimsy excuse for sustenance was plopped in his bowl.

"Uh... Are you sure this is... Uh. Food?" Griffin asked, only to receive mocking laughter.

-B-

As soon as everyone was served, they meandered to their own tables. The elemental masters all gathered at one, joined of course by Misako.

Despite the lack of room, everyone managed to squeeze together at the table and huddle close enough to avoid being heard.

"We have to get out of here." Neuro whispered.

"You think I don't know that?" Misako shot back.

"Look, we've been here less than twenty-four hours. Let's bide our time. If we get caught now... " Griffin suggested.

There was some truth to his statement, and no one needed to think too hard about what would happen were they to make an error.

"Griffin, can you use your super speed to swipe a key card?" Pixal asked.

"No... There's something draining my speed. I'm still fast, but if I even got close to one of the guards, I'd be noticed."

"The entire facility is lined in vengestone, making the walls nearly impervious to your elemental powers." Pixal explained.

"Not to mention dampens them." She added in afterthought.

"Well, I certainly hope Lloyd's coming up with a plan." Shade huffed, rapping his fingers against the plastic table.

"I highly doubt Lloyd will be able to free us... Unless of course he manages to add numbers to his resistance force. Pixal pointed out.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while." Tox groaned.

A sinking feeling buried in their guts at Tox's statement, an overwhelming sense of abandonment clouding any hopes of rescue.

But... The resistance was grounded on hope, or so the master of speed thought.

"I'd say no longer than a week." Exclaimed Griffin.

"You're joking right?" Agitation flickered through the master of poison's blistering green eyes.

"The other ninja are likely on their way even as we speak."

"If they're still alive..." Nuero received instant glares from Misako and Pixal, the two who were undoubtably closer to the ninja than anyone else in the room.

"Look, if Garmadon's dethroned in under a week, I'll-"Tox rubbed her cheek in thought.

"Do my laundry for a month?" Supplied the master of speed.

"Deal. And if I win, you have to my laundry."

Griffin nodded.

"Children." Groaned Shade sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Well, making jokes out of a bad situation, often makes it less unbearable."

"You're lying, merely trying to justify your childish antics." Neuro grunted, his eyes flickering gray as he read Griffin's mind.

"I-" Griffin lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I told you not to do that!"

"And I didn't listen." Replied the master of the mind with a quirked eyebrow.

After mumbling under his breath Griffin turned back to his food.

"Well, we all gotta eat." He groaned.

"Together then." Pale suggested. Everyone had forgotten that the master of light was even present.

Misako, usually the calm one couldn't control the involuntary gag after smelling the liquid.

No one was eager to start the countdown, so with an eyeroll, Shade began.

"One-"

"I think I'd rather die." Griffin groaned.

"Two."

"I'm glad I don't need sustenance to survive." Came Pixal's quick remark.

"Three. " They all shoved the spoon into their mouths, and immediately gagged.

With great willpower, combined with effort, they forced it down their throats.

It was suitably slimy sludging down their throat, tasting like rotten eggs and moldy bread.

No words left anyone's mouths as they coughed and gagged, Griffin stealing Pixal's bowl and promptly throwing up in it.

-B-

"Hmm." Stryker stroked his fake glue on goatee in concentration.

"Commander Stryker?"

"What is it Hangman?"

"I um- one of the outer walls is nearly done."

"Then send a team in to knock it down. Tell the prisoners it wasn't good enough and have 'em do it again."

"Y-yes sir."

"And, Hangman?"

"U-uh yes , sir? "

"Bring me the elemental masters. It's time we had another chat."

 _ **-Author's note-**_

 _ **Hi guys, Darkwolf here, so some of you know about my other story (A Twist in Reality), and I'll try to update it soon, but I haven't had a lot of time lately. Anyway, this chapter seemed a little awkward to me, but ... Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and I'll see ya' all next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stryker stood poised above the resistance force on a raised platform. He seemed elated with some obscured knowledge, dimmed some by the fact that the ninja's allies seemed bored silly. After lunch was done, the guards had herded them outside to the courtyard, where many workers were struggling to rebuild the walls in the blistering heat of the desert.

"Renegades, rebels, insurgents, resistance." He greeted in what was probably aimed to be an insult. "You have fallen so low, brought to my prison, and left here to rot until our wonderful emperor decides otherwise." Stryker began, his voice booming and drawing the nearby prisoners to a stand still.

"Nope. The word you're looking for is martyer. " Griffin shouted, interrupting the commander with little regard to what could potentially happen to them.

It was Shade who jammed in the stomach with an elbow.

"Shut up, moter mouth. You may have a death wish, but I don't." He hissed quietly. Misako and Pixal both noted that in some respect, Griffin had something common with Jay. He often quipped, even in the worst situations.

"Coming from the man who has been arrested for opposing the emperor."

Shade snapped his mouth shut. The spectators gasped and dropped whatever they were holding in shock. No one wanted to risk the pit, thus no one dared stand against Stryker.

"Thanks, Pixal." Griffin grumbled quietly.

"Shut up all of you!" Everybody in the courtyard minus the masters cowered down slightly.

"Why? We love talking. It's what we do!"

"And if you're not silent. People die. Howabout that?"

Needless to say, that got the master's attention. None of them we're seriously heroic per say, but they didn't want people to get hurt.

As they lowered their heads, Stryker understood he had their submission.

"That's right. It'd be a real shame if someone got hurt on your behalf. For you at least. Step out of line, and you won't be the only one suffering. Your friends will suffer, these people will suffer, and you'll suffer. It's not just your pathetic allies locked away with you anymore. Look around you!"

They did. Only to realize that there were far more than a few allies locked away.

Men, women, and even children, all culled from the streets were locked away, clad in prison jumpers. They would suffer for the mistakes of the resistance.

"Oh." Was all Pixal could say.

BREAK BREAK BREAK.

She didn't complain often, but Misako was at the end of her rope. The goop meal stuck to the plastic bowls in which it was served like super glue. It wasn't that though, but the little conversation with Stryker that was getting to her. She was lost in thought until the maroon, scratched plastic swinging door slammed open.

"Dishes, dishes, and more dishes. Hey lady, I'm your relief. I"m supposed to help ya' clean up this mess." Misako turned and froze.

"Misako?"

"Ronin?"

The red haired man let out a sigh and shook his head as plopped more stinky dishes into the sink. A small splash of soapy orange water hit Misako's glasses, which she promptly removed to clean with the hem of her shirt. "I see they caught you too. Can't say I'm surprised. Caught me a week ago, and believe me, I'm hard to catch."

"They caught me yesterday, along with most of the resistance." Misako explained, scooting over so Ronin could wash.

"Most of the resistance? Ya' mean those elemental masters?"

Misako nodded and began stacking dishes.

"How you come across that information?" Misako asked curiously.

"Word travels fast among freedom loving prisoners." Shrugged the mercenary.

"Say... I saw the news, how's greenie? " Ronin asked suddenly, scrubbing furiously at a plate.

"He's fine... Physically... but mentally, I'm not so sure. He lost his powers."

"Permanently?" Ronin asked, the slightest hint of worry in his voice. Probably not for the green clad ninja himself, but more so for the somewhat waning chance of Garmadon's fall from power.

Misako didn't want to admit it, but with a pent up sigh- "Possibly."

A low whistle rung through the room as Ronin shook his head.

"So much for the resistance."

"Lloyd doesn't need his powers to win."

Shaking his head, Ronin scoffed quietly.

"I hope you're right, Lady."

-B-

"Nuero, do you mind getting off your rear end and helping?" Shade hissed, flicking a small pebble at the master of the mind.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Neuro shot back, closing his eyes and leaning a little more on his shovel.

 ** _Can you all hear me?_**

Shade straightened, eyeing the other elemental master. His mouth hadn't moved.

 ** _I am speaking to you with my mind. I've mentally linked us, and your thoughts will be projected to everyone in that link._**

-B-

"Anyway, after the guy was dragged off to the pit, we didn't see him for three whole days. When he got back, he was the jumpiest man alive let me tell ya. '"

Ronin chuckled dryly.

 ** _Can you all hear me?_**

"Nuero?"

"No some guy named Bowlbo- no Bolo- Bolobo. That's it! " Ronin shrugged.

"No, wait." Misako cut in.

- ** _I am speaking to you with my mind. I've mentally linked us, and your thoughts will be projected to everyone in that link._**

- ** _One hundred bottles of cola on the wall, one hundred bottles of cola..._**

- ** _Karlov, that's a little freaky._**

- ** _I agree, speedy._**

- ** _Don't call me that, Shade._**

- ** _Knock it off._** ** _Yes, Nuero, sir, your highness._**

- ** _You all are gonna give me a headache._**

- ** _You'll live, Tox._**

- ** _Karlof not like having people in his head._**

- ** _Me neither Karlof. Quite humming out loud._**

- ** _Sorry , Pale Man, Karlof can not help it._**

- ** _Just stop humming it._**

- ** _Hey, at least we_ _can't hear it._**

- ** _Shade, I can hear it. That's what really matters here._**

- ** _Ugh. Nuero, you're smart... But this was your worst idea yet._**

- ** _Thankyou souch for the vote of confidence, Tox. That makes me feel sooo much better!_**

- ** _Please. Do not argue. There is a tactical advantage to this arrangement._**

- ** _Come on, Pixal, you're a robot. How're you even in here?_**

- ** _I believe your brain could not handle the science behind it, Mr. Turner._**

- ** _Burn._**

"You okay Misako? You kind of zoned out."

"I'm fine, Ronin. I'm just listening to the voices in my head."

"Ah... I think I'm just gonna go over there.

 _Author's note_

- _Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the wait. I haven't been doing much writing lately due to the sheer insanity of my life, but I hope to get a few of my stories updated. I rewrote this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little. Feel free to leave any of your ideas in the comments._

- **Swcondly** _yes, I'm picking on Bolobo. Why? Because I need someone to pick on._

- **Thirdly** _, I know ahead of time, I'm going to be asked about Twist in Reality, and it's next on my list. However, I can't garuntee a date because it takes hours for me to do just a thousand words (time I simply don't have). Can any of you refer me to a place with a decent script? I'd seriously appreciate it._ _Until next time, Darkwolf out._


End file.
